I Love You
by THESE VOICES WONT SHUT UP
Summary: Post-war. Ginny and Harry enjoying each others company away from the family dinner. Lemon.


Ginny's hand grazed Harry's arm as she slid past as she made her way to her seat across from him at the family table.

Everybody else was already deeply immersed in conversation, filling the dinning room with a constant buzz. Molly swept in, large plates piled high with food floating behind her. "Dig in!" she announced happily as the plates dropped onto the table.

Everybody did as they were told and began scooping heaps off food onto their plates, knowing it would soon be gone if they didn't get it fast. But Ginny only took a little bit of food, knowing she wasn't hungry and not wanting to take any away from her brothers.

Harry didn't take much either, his mind elsewhere.

He couldn't stop thinking of Ginny. And the little black box that was burning a hole in his pocket. He tried not to look at her, afraid that if he did, he would burst and ask her. He wanted to wait. To make it perfect.

Ginny couldn't tear her eyes away from her lover. He seemed conflicted and all she wanted to do was leap across the table and crush her lips to his to let him know everything was all right.

Harry eventually couldn't help himself and looked over at Ginny. She staring at him with her big concerned eyes and he smiled.

She smiled back.

And the she bit her lip.

And then she ran her foot up his leg.

And he had to resist the erg to grab her. Grab her and run away. He wanted to run away from everyone and have her all to himself. He wanted to lock her away from any type of harm and keep her locked, safe and sound, in his arms.

Ginny read the expression of longing on his face and shot him a shy smile.

"May I be excused?" Ginny asked her mother.

Molly nodded and Ginny pushed away from the table and got up. She walked towards the door and jerked her head towards the door at Harry.

Harry waited a few minutes and excused himself, attempting to keep a calm demeanor until he got out of their sight.

As soon as he was a way from prying eyes he ran towards and up the stairs.

Ginny was waiting at the top, a big fluffy blanket in her arms. "Come walk with me," she suggested.

Well, that wasn't what Harry had in mind at all but he gave a smile and a nod before taking the blanket in one hand and Ginny's palm in the other.

The quickly but quietly made their way down the stairs and out the door.

And they walked in silence. They just walked, each totally content to just be around the other.

Ginny led them toward the tree line, and Harry didn't protest. They stopped once they reached a clearing and Ginny instructed Harry to lay out the blanket.

Harry laid down, balancing himself on his elbows. Ginny sat next to him and curled herself up, nice and comfy, by his side.

Harry sighed. "I love you, Ginny."

Ginny sat up and faced him. She leaned down and gently placed her lips against his. When she pulled back she stared straight into his eyes and murmured, "I love you too, Harry."

Harry grinned and pushed himself up to kiss her once more.

Ginny deepened the kiss, gliding her tongue along his lip. Harry rapped his arms around her waist and tugged her on top of him. Ginny slid her leg over him so she was in a straddle and braced herself with her hands on the ground.

Harry's hands slipped up Ginny's shirt, resting on the bare of her back.

Ginny sat up so she was sitting directly on his crotch and he groaned. She could feel his growing hardness. She undid each button of his shirt slowly with one hand, running the nails of the other down his bare chest as it was exposed to her.

"God, Ginny," He groaned again. "I love you so much."

She grinned, in total bliss, and shed her own shirt. She reached back to remove her bra but Harry's hands shot up and stopped her. He flipped them around so she was beneath him and unclasped the bra, throwing it carelessly aside. Then he kissed her again, so much passion behind the kiss, that Ginny instantly felt herself getting wet.

"Make love to me, Harry," She moaned. The aching between her legs was too much to take.

Harry stood up and undid his jeans, sliding them off before slipping his boxers down his legs. His erection broke free and Ginny once again marveled at the size of it.

Harry got on his knees and undid Ginny's jeans before gently tugging, instructing Ginny to lift her hips. She did and Harry yanked the denim from her body.

He stared. She was so gorgeous, staring at him with lust-hooded eyes. She was perfect. "You are so beautiful," He murmured as he hooked his fingers in the elastic of her panties. She lifted her hips again.

"Please! Please touch me!" She pleaded.

He complied, using one strong finger to stroke her clit. She bucked her hips upward, desperate for more contact.

He moved up her body, kissing a line up from her pubic bone to between her breasts, to her lips.

Before he can make the kiss last, Ginny flips them again so she is once again straddling him.

"Let me ride you," She says. His eyes roll back at the pure seduction in her voice.

She saw his eyes close and took the opportunity to impale herself on his member.

They groaned out in unison. Ginny bounced herself to get his whole length inside her tight chasm. When she felt his balls hit her clit her began to roll her hips in a circular motion.

Harry gripped her hips and pushed her up before letting her drop, watching his length go in and out of her. She began bouncing up and down again, but it didn't hit the right spot, so she leaned down till she was chest to chest with Harry and began bouncing just her backside.

She felt him hit her G-spot and moved faster till she screamed out and clamped down on him.

Harry pressed his lips to hers to muffle her cries.

In her pleasure filled oblivion, Harry once again flipped them. He began to pound into her and Ginny's cries of pleasure led Harry on until his thrusts were erratic. He gripped Ginny's hip wit one hand and rubbed her swollen clit with the other.

Ginny began to climax again, and this time Harry came with her.

Harry dropped, keeping himself on his elbows to keep from squishing the beauty beneath him.

They were both panting hard and neither moved.

Ginny loved the feel of her man getting soft inside her and kissed Harry with as much love as she could. "I really, really love you," She smiled.

Harry pulled away and laid down next to her. He waited a second to catch his breathe before reaching over to grab his jeans. He reached into the back pocket and pulled out the black box.

He took a deep breath and turned towards Ginny, opening the box. "Ginny…" He trailed off.

She was already asleep.

**Hope you liked it! This was a request from Kjc13. It was my first Harry Potter story. I will take any requests for Harry Potter one-shots, or full on stories!**


End file.
